


The Champion and The Pirate Queen

by sixnumbers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, F/F, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of a bunch of my smaller Sarai Hawke/Isabela fics, collected mainly from my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://40.media.tumblr.com/13cfb17e3d497c3a11e04744cd19d23f/tumblr_nng833xlsr1upcjjzo2_1280.jpg) is Sarai. Just for...future reference.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a modern day AU short.

“Sarai, you look so glum. You should be estatic. Warm sun, the beautiful ocean before us.”

The sun was almost setting, which meant the beach was clearing out of tourists and locals alike. Technically, there was no drinking allowed, but disguising margaritas in Crystal Light bottles was. Technically. They had spent the day lazing about, and a relaxing hour at the beach before they headed back to their room was a nice way to end it.

Sarai wasn’t as big on the ocean and sand as Isabela was, and that was simply the nature of their upbringing. There was plenty of fondness for Ibiza, where Isabela spent her childhood until it was taken over by bothersome ravers. Sarai grew up with little in the way of money in London, taken in by their uncle after her father died in an accident. Now, flush with cash from ‘being far too nosy’, as she put it, she had yet to gather a taste for what Isabela thought was home.

Sarai huffed, moving her arm away from her face. “This was your idea, Bela. I tagged along because I love you.”

Isabela sipped her drink with a sly grin, still looking over Sarai. “Yes, tagging along on an _island vacation_. Where you paid for both tickets and have us in the  _cutest_ bed and breakfast for the week?”

“I love you a lot,” Sarai responded. “And I like to spoil you.”

“Oh, and I’m rotten to the core with your help.”

Sarai smirked. “Were you not already?”

“Not as thoroughly as you do it, darling. And–”

“In more ways than one? Did I get the dirty punchline right?”

Isabela laughed. “You know too much!”

“Do not.”

Isabela moved off her chair and over to Sarai, straddling her while she lovingly looked her over. “Do too.” She sighed, propping up Sarai’s face with a finger to her chin. “I love you.”

“You say it like I’ve done something wrong.”

“I don’t like it,” she adds, sticking out her tongue. “Love is messy. I worry this love will be far messier than the other ones I’ve had.”

“Don’t think about it that way. You always tell me to live in the moment, and that’s what we’re doing. You–you know you make everything better.”

Isabela pouted sadly. “You are such a sap. I think I’ve gotten a cavity.”

“I can give you a few more.”

“Tease,” Isabela groaned, and kissed her with her hands cupped around Sarai’s face. There might have been a few audible gasps, but Isabela flipped the strangers off without looking.


	2. admiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarai likes to look.

Sarai always has to look her over, kiss her lips before she licks the taste of her off of them. Isabela smirks up at her, wanting to laugh at the silliness of it. But Sarai takes in every curve, every fine hair covering her soft, dark sable skin. It blends nicely together with her own, their full hips match each other, muscled thighs tense at shared ministrations. 

But Isabela’s full breasts fit so well in Sarai’s hands, brushing over pierced nipples with her thumbs. Isabela has scars like Sarai but they are different, accidents while hers have painful purpose. The ink in her skin is patterns while Bela has swirls and designs, hidden by her tunic most of the time. She presses kisses into them, humming in contentment as Isabela cups her face.

Her heart feels full and warm when she thinks about her, even when she’s far off at sea. She fills with salt water and floats away on her thoughts, daydreaming of the fresh air and her arms around her love. Pressing her nose into her hair and slipping her fingers into the spaces of her laces. It’s love, love she earned and love that Isabela deserved, and she forgets sometimes how happy she is that both are true.

“Are you going to look at me forever?” Isabela chuckles, letting her hands sit atop each other on her stomach.

“No,” Sarai says with a sigh. “Just for a bit longer, I promise.”


	3. The Biggest Idiot in Thedas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela doesn't get why she sticks around.

“I hate you.”

Sarai’s expression dropped. “Did I do something wrong, Bela?”

What didn’t Sarai do wrong? The fact that she didn’t let her be sent off with the Qun, that she defended her against most of Kirkwall, told off Anders and Aveline for each muttering of ‘whore’ or ‘slattern’–she was–

“Yes. Everything. You’re–ugh!” She threw her hands down, and then crossed her arms. “I hate you.”

Sarai smiled, knowing what was behind this huff. “There’s more to that, isn’t there?”

“I–love you. I swore I wouldn’t do that. Told myself over and over again and  _you_!”

“I changed your mind.”

“And I hate that, more than anything.”

Sarai smiled softly. “I’m not Luis.”

“You aren’t. You’re–sweet. Respectful, kind, stupidly generous,” and they both laughed. “And I’m just some pirate. Cheating, lying, thieving–and you almost killed yourself to protect me!”

“I wasn’t going to let the Qun take you. That’s your worst nightmare.”

“And you cared. And you  _won_.” Isabela turned away from her. She knew it was a little dramatic, but she didn’t care. “You are the biggest idiot in Thedas for sticking by me.”

“Fine then,” Sarai added, putting her arms around her from behind. “I am. I don’t care. I’d step between you in the face of anything because I love you.” She gently kissed her shoulder, moving up to press a kiss into her neck.

Isabela cupped her face and kissed her forehead, smiling back. “You don’t think you’ll regret that?”

“Never,” she sighed. “Not for a moment.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I bought you something nice” _,_ Isabela said, “but you have to close your eyes.”

“I hate surprises, Bela–”

“But you always look so cute when you actually see them! Have I disappointed you yet with gifts?”

Sarai closed her eyes and sighed. “No.”

“Exactly! Now, follow me–”

Isabela took her hand and gently lead her up the stairs, over to her bedroom.

“If you bought new smallclothes, it’s no longer a surprise, my love,” Sarai smirked, which earned her a playful swat on her hand. “Hey!”

“There will be more swatted tonight if that keeps up.”

Isabela pushed Sarai through the open door and lead her to sit down on the bed. Getting a feel for her blankets with her eyes closed was an interesting experience. She listened as Isabela moved around the bed, finally feeling her weight settle behind her.

“Open your hands, kitten.”

Sarai put her open hands out in front of her, and what felt like a necklace fell into them.

“Can I open my eyes?”

“Yes, now you can.”

She opened her eyes and brushed her thumb over the gem in the middle of the pendant. It was beautiful, shaped like a teardrop with a small ruby in the middle. The chain was small but heavy, likely gold.

“Oh, Bela. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I had a little extra after paying for my room at the inn. And you probably gave me some of that coin, too.”

“So you bought me a gift with my own money?”

“It might have been your money, might have been mine. Either way, I saw it and thought of you having this around your lovely neck. Now, if we’re done fussing,” she smirked, kissing Sarai’s neck, “let me put it on you.”


	5. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarai doesn't want to play that.

“Maybe we should play a game.”

“A game?” Sarai perked up. “What sort of game?”

“A naughty one,” Isabela smirked. “Maybe you can be a city guardsman and I can be a sneaky thief.”

“No.”

“–no?”

“I’m not being a guardsman or a Templar.”

“I didn’t even  _say_  Templar!”

“You were  _thinking_  it?” she added with raised eyebrows. “I’ll just be the Champion of Kirkwall and you can be my pirate queen lover.”

“But that’s us– _normally_.”

“I’m not good enough?”

“Oh, no. You’re better than good.” Isabela huffed. “You’re just no fun.”

“Will spanking you make you feel better?”

“Oooh, yes,” Isabela purred. “That sounds much better.”


End file.
